The Probable Hero
by H.P.Witchcraft
Summary: summary in the first chapter (I'm not going to finish this, sorry!)
1. The Summary

**Hi guys! This is my first story for BNHA and I don't know if you guys will like these idea but I hope you do. So leave me some comments let me know your thoughts. Honest feedback is what makes me a better writer. **

**Synopsis:**

**15 year old Veronica "Nicky" Rostanoia is the newest student at the Hero Academia. She transferred from an academy of equivalent standing in Italy, or so the story goes, but the principal, as well as Nicky, doesn't want to have anyone beside the teachers and a select few know the truth. She graduated from the best hero academy in Italy 3 years ago and has since been working as a hero. After an accident, her mother, the only surviving member of her family, sends her to live with her uncle, who isn't actually related he's her godfather, and give her a fresh start in Japan, where she lived as a child. Part of the fresh start is going back to school to get a Japanese hero license because there are some differences in laws in the two countries. Today is her first day of school at the Hero Academia, as the first ever 21st student in class 1A.**


	2. The First Day

**Hey guys here is the first chapter! Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA no matter how much I wish I did. **

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

5 o'clock already? Darn! I wish I could sleep more, I'm still so tired.

Sitting up reluctantly, she pulled back the blinds and felt the hot midday sun laughing at her.

"Holy crap!" She yelled, grabbing her phone desperately oping she was wrong.

It read; "13:02, 7 April 20XX"

"Crap!" she threw the covers aside not bothering to pull hem back up as she scrambled around the apartment searching for all her school supplies.

Along the way she found a note on the counter that she quickly read as she brushed her teeth.

_Nicky,_

_I had to leave for class this morning and you seemed really tired so I let you sleep. I came to check on you during my lunch break and you were still sleeping. I left you this note to tell you that I had to leave t take your class on a field trip to 13's USJ, or the Unforseen Situations Joint(Not Universal Studios Japan don't get any funny ideas). If you're still jet lagged you can go ahead and take the rest of the day off seeing as you already missed most of your classes, but if not, meet us there. The address isn't available on line but just as Present Mic, he'll send you the address. see you later, kiddo._

_~Aiz_

"Dammit Aiz! You couldn't have just woken me up? I missed almost my entire first day of school."

Running for the door with her backpack in her normal school uniform she stopped short when she saw the second not stuck to the front door.

"Gym uniforms and hero costumes only at the USJ?" she read aloud, "Are you serious?"

She ran back to her room. After grabbing her suitcase and rifling through it. she found bother her hero costume and gym uniform. An easy decision for her. She chose the gym uniform. Her hero costume...for the moment it carried way to many unsavory memories.

When she made it out to the street she began to sprint. After turning to apologize to an elder woman she'd bumped into, she wound up bumping into another person, this time it was someone in a large and shiny suit of armor.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked steadying her before continuing to walk away.

"I'm fine, but is that you Tensei?" She asked confused that her friend didn't know her.

"No, sorry that would be my elder brother. Do you know him?"

"Yes, so that would make you, Tenya right?" She wondered aloud, "Are you already licensed?"

"No, right now I'm still just a UA student, now if you'll excuse me..." he started before running off toward the main school building, but then he stopped abruptly turning back around. "Are you a UA student?"

"A brand new one, but yes," she replied, "I just transferred from the italian equivalent. I'm actually on my way to meet up with everyone at the USJ right now."

He went wide eyed at that. Uncle Aiz must have mentioned they were getting a new student or something.

"Do not go there!" he exclaimed, sheer horror and panic overtaking his once confident tone.

"Why not?"

"Its under attack, I'm on my way to get help, just don't go there whatever you do!"

"Outta my way!" she yelled sprinting in the direction he'd come from.

"Wait!" he lunged after her before shaking his head. "I have to get the teachers."

With that he headed off toward the school once again.

Just ten minutes later he would have his run in with All Might.

* * *

After only a few minutes of sprinting, she arrived at the USJ. Throwing open the doors, she found the scene of the attack. A set of girls was kneeling over a badly injured Thirteen, and a larger group of students standing close by.

"Thirteen!" she yelled running forward to her friend's side. "How is she?" she asked the girls, demanding her status.

"Who are you?" the pink one asked confused. Right they'd been expecting the pro heroes.

"That's unimportant right now! What's her status?"

"Do you have some type of healing quirk?"

"Sometimes, now tell me what I want to know!"

"She's been doing okay as far as I can tell, but she ha some bad back injuries."

Picking up the coin from her pocket, she flipped it and said, "Increase the hero Thirteen's natural healing process 25%!"

A bright flash of light emanated from the coin as it flipped through the air, and as it landed in the girl's outstretched palm, Thirteen's back began to steam, and the hero regained consciousness.

Groggy and groaning, but alive, she said, "Nicky?"

"Hey teeny!" she exclaimed, "How are you doing? Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thanks for that."

"Hey can you tell me where Aiz is?"

"Unfortunately no," she replied, "I have no idea were he went i the time I was out."

"are you talking about Mr. Aizawa?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, do you know where he is?"

"He's fighting a large group of villains over there." the pink one pointed to a section of the building where a plume of smoke had erupted from.

"You said a group?"

"Yes."

"Dammit!" she yelled taking ff toward the battle. Uncle Aiz isn't made for fighting large groups! His quirk is best for small group and stealth. I have to make it! Before its too late!

"You're lucky I'm here today, Aizawa! Without me, you'd be doomed." Nicky murmured under her breath as she continued on her way to her first real battle in months. Her first real battle since the worst day of her life.


	3. The USJ

**Here is chapter 2! I'm trying to move this story along quickly because I am in the middle of a bunch of projects, so I hope whoever reads this likes it! Thanks for reading if you do, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**also for the most part the story will be in Veronica's point of view but there will be occasional chapters where seeing everything go down from an outside source who is learning along with the reader about the main character will be more helpful and informative as well as interesting. **

**Izuku Midoriya's Point of View**

As Tsu, Mineta and I made our way toward the entrance of the USJ and toward Mr. Aizawa, I promised we would only be watching, and possibly picking off a few villains on the outskirts to help him out.

He was doing fine at first taking out enemies left and right, but then suddenly a man with blue hair and hands covering his face and arms shattered the skin on his elbow like glass, all the way down to the bone and muscle gone.

He quickly escaped their hold and began to once again try and fight them all off. Again at first he was fine. Then the blue haired man began to talk to him again, taunting him, telling him he wasn't made for this, that he should give up. He was right, Mr. Aizawa wasn't made for this, but he's a pro hero, so he never gives up.

Them out of nowhere a giant creature, with a bird's beak, a navy blue human's lower body, and it's brain spilling out of its head, attacked Mr. Aizawa, slamming him harder and harder into the ground.

"Mr. Aizawa..." Tsu trailed, trembling and worried.

As he was tortured and nearly killed right in front of us, the man who sent us all scattered across the facility appeared and announced to his now very visibly upset friend that Iida had escaped and was getting help.

The blue haired villain declared they should leave, but I couldn't understand it, how was _this_ game over.

As the blue haired villain declared they should at least make this hurt for All Might, a loud voice erupted from the stairway's bottom.

"Aiz? Uncle Aiz!" the girl screamed desperately searching. Was she looking fr Mr. Aizawa?

She stopped abruptly, stumbling a bit onto the scene. She was kind of familiar. I knew her somehow, but I had no idea where from.

Was she an upper class man? She was wearing the school's gym uniform after all. Or maybe a student from one of the other classes in our grade? Either way my biggest question was what the hell is she doing here? She could get hurt or worse! Should I go help her?

I almost jumped out to warn her, but remembered it would put my friends at risk. What should I do? What should I do? Come on! Think Izuku!

She spoke again, and as the words left her mouth a flash of recognition moved across our teacher's face. He knew her voice, but he seemed even more on edge now that she was here.

She said, "What have you done to him?" Her demanding voice sent chills down my spine. She was just as scary, if not scarier than Ka-chan.

"Nicky..." Mr. Aizawa muttered almost unintelligibly. He had an excuse though, Nomu was giving him a mouth full of dirt.

So that was her name. It suited her. She was a bit tomboyish, but still had a startlingly beautiful and obviously feminine aura about her.

"Let him go right now or you won't live long enough to regret it." she demanded.

The breeze had gone, the dust had settled. It was a standoff between a girl who had nothing powerful about her, outwardly beside her fiery eyes, so full of determination, and matching hair.

She held a small gold coin in her right hand. Flipping it in the air she yelled, "Increase strength, agility, and raw power of Veronica Rostanoia to 75% each."

As it landed in her hand she began to hover higher and higher glowing a warm gold color. Her hair stood tall above her and in that moment she was unmistakably a hero. One I knew very well in fact, Minuzie, Italy's most successful hero, nicknamed the probable hero.


	4. The Knockout

**Hi guys here's chapter 3! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**3rd Person POV(like chapter 1)**

Her hair flew like Eraser head's, but the glow she emanated, the visible embodiment of her newfound power, made it seem as though it had caught fire.

Using her raw power like rocket boots, she shot it from the bottoms of her feet and flew in circles around the Nomu until finally she felt she had enough momentum. Balling her fists, she barreled into the Nomu holding down Aizawa and sent it flying off toward the nearby trees.

Dropping to the ground beside her unconscious friend she shook his shoulder gently.

"Aiz?"

"Hey, kiddo"

"Are you okay?"

"I've been better."

"Dumby." she laughed sitting him up and running a quick eye over each of his injuries. "Let's get you out of here. Recovery girl really has her work cut out for her this time."

"Not so fast." He stopped her "I'm not going anywhere until my students are safe and the villains are defeated"

"Don't worry, that kid, Tenya, Tensei's brother, he was almost to the school when I ran into him. The other teachers are on the way."

"But they aren't here yet."

Flipping the coin she said, "Increase Shouta Aizawa's natural healing speed and fatigue level 25% each." To tired already at that point to fight with her, or even use his quirk to stop her, he sighed and excepted how this sequence of events would play out. He was still going to make some comments though. He was never too tired to run his mouth, especially to his god daughter.

"Really?!" he yawned. "You know I'm already fighting the urge to go to sleep at all times!"

She laughed again, and this time it rang out across the battlefield like a hopeful little bell until another voice chimed in.

"I'm still here, you damn, brat," Shigaraki interrupted, "and I think since you hurt my Nomu, I'll do the same to one of your little friends."

The simple phrases, to her they were so similar to his, the evil villain who was almost her undoing. The man who so thoroughly ruined her life that her own mother sent her away for fear of ever looking her in the eyes again. She could hear the echos of that man's voice flooding her mind.

With an open fist she smacked herself up side the head, snapping herself out of it. She needed to get going, to fight this battle, to escape.

When she finally regained total control, she could see a bit of a sticky situation unfolding.

"Nicky!" Aizawa yelled over and over again from his helpless position on the floor. His body too fatigued to resist the quirk at work on him.

"SMASH!" the green haired boy, Midoriya, yelled jumping into action, trying desperately to protect his friends, Tsu and Mineta, from Shigaraki's deconstructing hand.

Just as his all out punch was about to connect with the villain, Nicky lunged forward in a last stitch effort to stop him from making a huge mistake. She wasn't fast enough though, but Kurogiri and his warp gates intervened.

Midoriya's fist, instead of colliding with Shigaraki, came through a warp gate and knocked Nicky off her feet, and sent her tumbling out of control and into a jagged wall.

Sinking down it, fighting the approaching unconsciousness and collapse of her weakened body, shouts of cheer, not terror, filled the USJ, as well as the gun shot that would save Tsu's life.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is kinda short but it was hopefully a good addition to the story so far. I hope you guys like it and thanks again for reading. Get ready for more to come soon! Next chapter will be a bit of a backstory unveiling! Get ready to find out how she knows Aizawa(though its hinted at in other chapters), why she really left Italy, and how a kid her age became a well know hero!**


	5. The Introductions

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter for this story! Its almost summer, so get ready, cause my stories update a lot during the summer because I spend the whole thing cooking writing and sleeping(and maybe sometime secretarying). Anyway thanks to anyone who reads my stories, I hope you like them! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Morning sunshine," Aiz's gruff voice called from beside her, "Thought you'd never wake up!"

"Hey!" she grumbled sleepily, "What's happening?"

"Don't worry about it, just rest."

"I can't." she said pushing herself up, moving to swing her legs over the edge of the bleak school infirmary's cot.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!" she insisted, "I need to know if everyone's alright, and what about you, huh? Are you okay?"

"Everyone's fine! Calm down, kid. Thirteen is almost entirely healed and since you stepped in, Midoriya subconsciously held back his all out punch and narrowly avoided breaking his arm again, though he did break a finger or two. And right after you got knocked out, Iida returned with the pro heros."

"And what about you?!"

"I'm fine! I'm sitting right here next to you talking to you! I'm fine."

"Oh..okay...thank you." She trailed finally calming from the dizzying haze of worry and remembrance.

"No problem, kid." he reached over and pat her head gently. "Now chill out and rest, you'll be fully healed soon and then you can join the class tomorrow and actually meet everyone."

"Great." She replied sarcastically.

"I know school isn't your forte or your favorite, but these kids are your age. Making friends will be good for you. Mic and I'll be around too. So will Midnight and All Might. If you need to talk we'll be there."

"Thanks... I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Rest well, kid."

"Night Uncle Aiz."

* * *

She woke again the next day to her own room in her's and Aiz's apartment. A note on her bedside table told her that Recovery Girl had healed her early that morning and if she was feeling well rested enough, she should go to class. The clock on the table told her it was 7:45. She would be late, but nobody could really blame her.

With her uniform on, a light breakfast eaten, and her hair braided neatly on both sides and held together with a pastel blue ribbon, she set off with her back pack strapped tightly to her shoulders.

Quickly approaching the school building, she stopped outside the main gate and took took a deep breath. clenching her fists, preparing to step across the threshold, she heard a voice beside her.

"Hey!"

She turned to find the boy from USJ, who had accidentally hit her with his smash. Uncle Aid had called him Midoriya, right?

"Hi," she replied quietly, "You're Midoriya right? Sorry if I'm pronouncing it wrong. I haven't spoken Japanese in a while."

"No worries, besides, you got it right anyway. I'm sorry about hitting you the other day, are you alright?"

"Just fine, Recovery Girl worked her magic and I somehow conquered my jetlag. Its so great to be here! I'm Nicky by the way, Nicky Rostanoia, if I haven't already mentioned that."

"And I'm Izuku Midoriya."

He seemed awkward in a funny teenage boy kind of way. I was grateful too, that the first person I talk to was being so nice.

"So what class are you in? I've never seen you around campus before."

"Oh, I'm new. I just moved here so I transferred from my school in Italy, but I actually grew up here."

"That's so cool."

He was sweating, he looked nervous.

"Are you okay Midorya?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, but it was almost a yell. Was he afraid of her? No, that can't be right. He approached her to talk. Whatever that's a problem for another time.

"So what year are you, Nicky? Its alright if I call you that?"

"Of course! I'm a first year. I'm actually in class 1A."

"Really?" he asked surprised, but then that surprise turned to panic. "Does that mean someone's getting booted from the program to make room?"

He began to nervous sweat again and she quickly calmed his nerves.

"No, no, don't worry about anything like that. I'm actually the guinea pug 21st student. The principal thought it'd be a fun idea to introduce someone new."

"Oh, that's great." he was immediately, visibly calmer. He shouldn't have been so worried. He's got to be one of the top students, so if they were getting rid of someone, it wouldn't have been him.

"You mind showing me the way to class?"

"Not at all."

They talked quietly, weaving through the halls, as he gave her an abbreviated tour along the way. As the approached the room he stopped and turned to her.

"By the way, if you're nervous about meeting everyone in class don't be, some of them will seem pretty scary, and maybe there will be some people who aren't your cup of tea, but don't worry about it. I don't know if you really got to meet anyone the other day at the USJ, but I'll introduce you to everyone, Minuzie."

"Awesome, thank you!" she smiled but it wavered as his last word registered. "Wait, Midoriya?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know that name? Did All Might tell you? Ugh, I could punch that loud mouth!"

"No, it wasn't him, I'm just really into heroes and before I came here I studied heroes and how they used their powers to do their jobs well. I even looked at a couple foreign superheroes by flipping through some news papers. The one I was reading was translated to Japanese by a student at my middle school for their foreign language project. I thought it would be cool to read it, and there were also some pictures. I recognized you from those." He continued to ramble on until it became a steady stream of word vomit.

She held her hand up, in a stopping motion.

"Just don't tell anyone Midoriya."

"Okay."

Taking a quick look around she saw the hall was deserted and grabbed his collar, "If I hear that name anywhere in this school I will know it was you and I will hit you so hard, you're mother will feel it, do we understand each other?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied frantically.

Releasing him she quickly and hardly patted his cheeks and said, "Good boy."

She headed off to the classroom door and the pair entered as the bell rang. Iida told everyone to take there seats and Aizawa got up to his podium in front of the board.

Nicky stood awkwardly by the door as Aizawa finished up his announcements. He then quickly added, "Oh yeah, we also have a transfer student in our class. You want to introduce yourself kiddo?"

"Sure." she smiled, smoothing out her skirt and standing in front of everyone. "Hi everyone! I'm Veronica Rostanoia. I just transfered from my school in Italy and I'm so excited to be with you all. I grew up here, so I'm pretty familiar with the language, but I've been living abroad so long that I may have forgotten correct mannerisms and the like. If you notice that, can you just like give me a heads up and I'll work on fixing that for the future? Thanks. Oh and I prefer to be called Nicky. Aizy, can we do a little introductions thing or are we in a rush?"

"We have a little time." he replied. "Everyone take turns introducing yourself."

"Ooo and if you have a question about me, go ahead and fire away, it'll be a fun little get to know you thing!"

"Sounds good." Aiz agreed, "Let's start with you, Bakugo."


	6. The Luncheon

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter! If you're liking the story, leave me a comment and if you have an issue with some of the stuff in the story, leave me a comment and maybe I can make it better. Sorry for disappearing for a while, I don't remember if I mentioned this, but I recently had knee surgery and with all the medicine I've been really out of it. I'm back now though! Thanks for reading if you're still here and enjoy the chapter!**

**Nicky's Point of View**

_"Sounds good." Aiz agreed, "Let's start with you, Bakugo."_

The boy stood, said his name: Katsuki Bakugo, and sat back down. Guess he didn't have a question.

Next, a girl stood. I only knew she was a girl because she was wearing a girl's uniform. She said, "Hi I'm Toru Hagakure, and I'm just wondering what school you went to before this?"

"I went to a school in Italy, like I said, it was called L'eroe italiano accademico. It literally means 'the italian hero academia.'"

"Wow that's so awesome." Hagakure said, sitting back down.

Next was a boy with crazy arms, they're actually super cool looking.

"Hi, I'm Mezo Shoji, and I'm just wondering, what your hero name is?"

"Okay... umm." I looked over at Aizawa and he shook his head.

He looked over to Shoji and just said, "No."

The whole class was kind of confused.

It continued like this until everyone had been introduced and chosen whether or not to ask a question.

Then the second to last student said, "Hi, I'm Shoto Todoroki, and I'm just wondering what your class rank was back home."

"None of you will ever know the truth, so I'll just say number one." I laughed. I actually was top and youngest of the class, but they didn't need to know that.

Lastly was Midoriya. He said, "Hi, uh... I'm Izuku Midoriya and my question is, what is your quirk and how does it work?"

"That's two questions, I'll answer the first one. I can maniputlate probabilities and percentages, but there are strict regualtions I have to follow or my quirk goes crazy and the last time it went crazy, a pig flew." I laughed. No one else did. "That um... that was a joke. Sorry I guess my sense of humor is a bit out of touch with yours."

Mineta huffed, "yeah no kidding."

Okay... Awkward.

As we went about the day, the only thing I could thing about was our class with All Might later on. I was anxious to know what we would end up doing, but I was also excited to see how everyone would do handling their quirks while they were within the security of their classroom.

* * *

Finally its time for what I'm most nervous about, lunch time. The familiar feeling of being the new kid awkwardly searching the lunchroom washed over me and as soon as I'd cleared the classroom door, I speed walked, hoping to find a seat in the corner by myself. When I arrived though, the entire place was already packed and the food line was pretty long. Oh well. I think I might go chill out at my desk and do some reading. I can eat something after school.

I turned to leave and nearly fell on my butt. I'd bumped into two people and felt someone touch my arm before I became weightless.

"Sorry about that, I hope you don't mind my catching you with my quirk."

It was Uraraka and Tenya.

"Thank you I appreciate it. I'm a total klutz, I was hoping not to trip or fall today." I replied.

"You're Nicky, right? The new girl in our class right?"

"Yeah, that's me." It was awkwardly quiet for a minute before I said, "Anyway, I'm going to go, see you back in class."

"Wait, Nicky!" she called to me as I headed back toward the classroom.

Turning back around to face her again I replied, "Yes?"

"Would you like to sit with us?"

I hesitated. Did I really want to go making friends? I could end up screwing this whole deal up if I'm not careful. Either way the deal was already screwed when Midoriya called me 'Minuzie.' I guess Mickey is just going to have to deal with people knowing the truth or hold firm on his promise to kick me out.

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks!"

After those of us who needed it got some food and we all sat down together at a little table, we made small talk. It started with Tenya asking if I could teach him a little Italian and we ended up circling around to school, and with school came to the sports festival.

"So are you excited to compete this year, Nicky?" Uraraka asked, but before I could reply Tenya cut in.

"Of course she is! But we must all keep our excitement under control and do our best to represent ourselves and maintain the reputation of our school! UA is famous for producing heroes on the fore front of the big issues, like All Might, and we in turn have become minor celebrities, also for the USJ attack."

"I'm excited to see you all compete, but part of my agreement with Micke-I mean principal Nezu is that I don't take part in this year's festival because I'm a transfer student. He said it would mess up his numbers."

I felt bad for the white lie about why I wasn't competing, but I couldn't very well tell them that I helped pick a the obstacle course and gave Mickey the idea for the land mines.

"Awww, that stinks, so you'll only get two chances to show how well you do?"

"It's alright, I'm not to worried, we did things a bit differently back home and I know a few heroes here thanks to Aiz, so I'm not worried about getting no internship offers."

"Speaking of 'Aiz' what exactly is your relationship with Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka asked.


	7. The Explanation

**Hey guys! I'm going to try and get through this story quickly so I can get on to some other stories, but that doesn't mean I'm going to skimp on writing a good story worthy of your views, so expect quickly uploaded chapters and I hope you like the story! Thanks for reading if you're still here and enjoy the story!**

**Nicky POV**

_"Speaking of 'Aiz' what exactly is your relationship with Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka asked._

"That's kind of a long story..." I said scratching the back of my head and blushing a little bit. I've never had anyone outside my family really know about that nickname, so it's a little embarrassing to realize that a whole group that I have class with, who all have him as a teacher, now know about that nickname.

"Well we have some time now so if you don't mind would you tell us?" she asked.

"Yes, I would also like to ask you to tell us. I am very curious."

I laughed nervously.

"Haha, it's not that great of a story. My dad was a hero and he was in class here with Eraserhead and Present Mic years ago. They were all good friends and they were always around when I was growing up. Neither of my parents has siblings so they're the closest thing I have to uncles. When my older sister was born my parents made Mic her godfather and when I was born they made Aizawa mine. Over the years Uncle Aizawa was shortened to just Aizawa, then to Aiz. It's a bit of a play on words because of his quirk."

"That's so cool!" Uraraka had stars in her eyes.

"I agree," Tenya said, "do you know a lot of pro heroes?"

"Well, kind of?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I know the teachers here, for the most part, and then I know a bunch of Italian heroes because they're my sister's friends, and then I know all my dad's old sidekicks. The only heroes I know that you would too are the teachers I think. I actually met Endeavor once when I was really little, that's about it."

"So how do you know my brother?" Tenya asked.

"That's an even longer story, so umm..." I thought up the quickest but most foolproof lie I could, "Aiz introduced us when I came to visit as a little kid. My dad was a guest lecturer and teacher in Hero Studies for the third years."

"That's amazing, Nicky!" Uraraka called out.

"Does your family own a hero agency?" Tenya asked.

"My dad did back in Italy."

"Did he retire?" Tenya replied, "Is he not heroing anymore?"

I tensed visibly. My stomach hurt as well as my head and the awful memories that plagued my nightmares made me feel sick. I remembered the sinking feeling as I was captured. The sting of bile that rose when my sister was slain. The burning tears that blazed down my pale cold cheeks as my father, too, was killed. Finally, the gut-wrenching feeling as my mother packed my bags and threw me out at the airport.

_It's your fault you cursed girl. _

_I can't stand the look of you._

_Out of my sight._

_You're ungrateful and useless._

_If only I had never had you! My husband and daughter would still be alive. _

She was no longer my mother. I was orphaned the moment that villain stole my father. The closest thing I have to a family is Aiz and Mic. If she didn't want me, I would choose to no longer need her.

"Actually he recently died while doing his work." I finally choked out over the quickly rising lump in my throat.

Uraraka grabbed my hand.

"That's horrible... We'll be here if you need to talk or if you need help with anything. Don't be afraid to ask."

Tenya quickly agreed.

"Thanks, guys! That's so nice of you. You all, the whole class, barely know me, and for the most part, you've shown me nothing but kindness. I'm really grateful for that, you know."

"Anytime girl!" Uraraka mock saluted me, and I laughed.

It might be easier for them to joke around and be friends with me when they know they won't have to compete against me in the sports festival, but that didn't matter.

It wasn't easy getting thrown out by my mom, moving back to my childhood home and having to go back to high school, but having new friends like them was a great way to lift my spirits and get me back on the right path, exactly where dad and Catalina would want me.


	8. The Argument

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry this took so long but I was away on a trip in Washington DC for 10 days and I've been doing PT like crazy trying to get my leg back after a rough surgery, so I hope you like the chapter! Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!**

**Nicky's POV**

The sports festival snuck up much too quick for the likes of most of my class. They all trained crazy hard, hoping it would prepare them for what was to come, but they didn't even realize how prepared they already were because of the USJ incident.

After facing a real-world situation like that and surviving, they should've had a lot more confidence in their own abilities, but they took it as an opportunity to see how good the rest of the class was. With that information, they are trying to make themselves better than what they saw of their classmates.

The teachers are nervous about the guy with the hands and his "League of Villains" because with the leader still out there, he can just find more underlings. If the leader had been captured, then the head is cut off and they are finished, with no one left to rally behind. Or maybe they're like a Hydra, cut one head off two more grow back even stronger.

Nezu, Aiz, All Might, and the rest of the teachers think he never got the help and counseling he needed to keep him in the mental state of the average person. He's full of himself, like a child before Quirk counseling.

Midoriya has seemed odd lately. He won't talk to me too much after finding out that I was Minuzie.

I've tried to keep to myself recently too because I'm not competing, but Bakugo got the whole school to really start looking at class 1-A. He called a whole crowd loser and said he was going to win the festival. It seems kind of egotistical, but after watching him for a while, I realized it was not a hot-headed claim, but a promise he was making to himself. He's worked the hardest of everyone in his pursuit of becoming the world's next greatest hero. If he can keep Midoriya down, and with All Might on the decline, he could one day become his dream. He just has to figure out how to get Endeavor out of his way. And if he's not careful Todoroki will surpass him.

While the whole class, along with every child with the aspiration of becoming a hero, dreams of becoming the World's Greatest Hero, the only people who I could see truly making it there are Midoriya, Bakugo, and Todoroki. Even though everyone else will try their hardest, of the people I've met, they are the only ones who have superpowered enough quirks.

As the night before the sports festival came, I didn't see any of my classmates. Some were sleeping, others were doing last-minute training, and others were trying to get themselves in the right headspace to compete.

I, on the other hand, have to figure out what to do.

"Nezu wants Minuzie at the event tomorrow," Aiz said.

"And I said I would go, just not has her and not as a bodyguard."

"Did Midoriya hit you in the head or something? Hello kid, but if Nezu wants you there to help keep the event secure, that's where you're going to be. Its not a discussion."

"I can't go as Minuzie. Midoriya knows who I am, and I already told the rest of the class I was just going to watch from the stands. Don't you think they'll be suspicious if I just don't show up?"

"Present Mic is making me announce the first-year events with him so I don't have all day tomorrow to argue with you about what you're doing and make sure that Nezu gets what he wants out of this so I just need you to do it okay?"

"Why? Do you think I want the attention I'm going to get tomorrow if someone spots me after what happened with my dad? I haven't made an appearance or talked to anyone after what my mother told the Italian press."

"So what, just show up at the event tomorrow like you're scouting for a new sidekick, and then if someone tries to confront you about the allegations, just brush them off or say something back."

"Its not as easy for me to stop myself from going after people who get under my skin like you do."

"Then make a friend and walk around with them, someone who can keep you in line, preferably."

"Fine."

"Good. At least I didn't have to resort to the kicking you out of UA threat."

I reluctantly laughed, so did Aiz. Soon after, we both went to bed, and I made a plan. I would wear my gym uniform tomorrow under my costume. If I was approached by anyone in the media I could hide in the bathroom and change and they'd be left to wonder if I was really there. If anyone in my class got suspicious and started to wonder where I had run off too, I could just show up somewhere random in my gym uniform where they can see me, maybe talk to them then go back to work for Nezu. Its a fool proof plan.

Maybe...


	9. The Festival

**Hey everyone! I've been gone for so long! Sorry! I'm back with another chapter though, so thanks for reading and enjoy the story! (Also I have a bunch of stories for a bunch of books! If anyone is interested check out my stories!)(If you do look at some of my stories, please note some of them are old and I was a horrible writer back then! Thanks for reading if you do!)**

**Nicky POV**

_I reluctantly laughed, so did Aiz. Soon after, we both went to bed, and I made a plan. I would wear my gym uniform tomorrow under my costume. If I was approached by anyone in the media I could hide in the bathroom and change and they'd be left to wonder if I was really there. If anyone in my class got suspicious and started to wonder where I had run off too, I could just show up somewhere random in my gym uniform where they can see me, maybe talk to them then go back to work for Nezu. Its a fool proof plan._

_Maybe..._

When I put on my hero costume on the morning of the competition, I felt uncomfortable to say the least. I didn't think anyone would want to talk to be, and I wasn't so sure that I wanted to talk to anyone either. I didn't want to find a partner to walk around with for the day, I wanted to sit in the stands and watch my classmates under the guise of being a UA student.

When I walked out to grab breakfast Aiz and Mic were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Gooooooood Morning Mini!" Mic yelled, jumping up to give me a hug.

"Hey Mic!" I smiled, "Good to see you."

"I hear Nezu's putting you to work with the rest of us today."

"Yeah and thanks to Mickey, I have to play the part of Minuzie and Nicky because the kids in my class think I'm going to be sitting in the bleachers watching."

"Have fun with that one, kiddo, Mic and I are heading out. We left you a plate on the counter. Nezu wants you reporting in within the next hour. Don't be late!"

"I gotcha." I said, sinking down at the table and practically inhaling my food.

"You're going to choke." Aiz called stepping out the door.

"You first." I shot back with a full mouth.

He stuck his tongue out and made a fart noise and I tried to mimic him. I ended up spitting rice everywhere.

"Clean that up before you leave!" He shut the door and the two of them headed off.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, even though he couldn't hear me anymore.

I cleaned up quickly, and not very thoroughly, and headed off for check in. I was fortunate not to be bugged on my way there, but when I arrived I was not so lucky. The press had already gathered outside and as soon as I was within their sight I was surrounded. I tried to get away but it wasn't working. I was a wiff away from knocking some head in when a voice called out to the crowd.

"That's enough! Give my newest teacher assistant some space!"

"Nezu?"

"Good morning, Mini!" he hopped through the crowd and wound up between me and the press, "Its time for you all to meet All Might's new assistant teacher for his Hero Studies Course. Minuzie!"

I leaned over and whispered, "Um... Mickey, what's this all about?"

"Your cover," he told me and then spoke to the press again, "When we highered All Might, he said he would like a younger assistant who might relate to the students better than he can because of the smaller age gap. I agreed and invited Minuzie. She will be starting next week. Today she will be scouting for a possible intership student and getting to know the quirks of the students she'll be helping to teach. Let her do her job please. Thank you!"

Nezu shuffled he both of us away, not allowing the media anytime to disagree with him.

"Hey Mickey?"

"Yes, Mini?"

"I thought you wanted me on body guard duty today."

"I changed my mind." he said plainly with a shrug, "I see now that Eraser and Mic were right, the press was all over you. So just watch from the stands, see if anyone interests you for an internship. Or maybe you can get another pro hero to take 'Nicky' for an internship."

"So today is about marketing myself?"

"Exactly!"

"Great." I said sarcatically. I was not interested. That's okay though. Maybe during internship week I can just get Aiz or Mic to take me out. Maybe Midnight or I could just go patrolling with Tensei. I have a lot of opportunities because of the people I've already met so this shouldn't be so hard.

I took my seat in the crowd as Minuzie and as the day went on, more and more students from class 1-A wound up in the class box. I decided that for the final matches I would sit with them there in my gym uniform.

On my way I ran into a particularly interesting conversation. All Might and Endeavor.

"Hello, boys." I waved as I passed.

"Minuzie," All Might waved, "Nezu said something about you helping to teach the class from now on?"

"Yup, not my idea." I kept walking as we spoke, this was not something I wanted to get in the middle of.

As I continued toward the bathroom where I could change out of my costume, I ran into another awkward conversation.

"All Might's secret love child or something?"

"What the-?"

"Minuzie?" Midoriya asked turning to face me.

"Hi..." I said sheepishly, "I think I'm just gonna go now... Sorry for interupting... whatever this is."

"Umm..." the two boys looked at each other and I back away.

I headed into the back room to change and when I headed back toward the class box, I ran into Midoriya again.

"Hey, Nicky?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Its not true by the way."

I laughed, "Of course its not! Are you kidding? Toshi is not like that."

"Toshi?" he asked.

"A nickname... for All Might."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't recommend calling him that." I laughed nervously. That's what Grand Torino called him, that ought to bring up some bad memories for him if he heard it again.

"So are you heading up to the box to watch?"

"Yeah, good luck in your match by the way. If you see ochako tell her the same for me?"

"Sure." he looked at his feet, "I heard Minuzie was going to be helping out All Might with Hero Studies. How are you going to keep your idenity from the class?"

"I guess..." I paused and turned away and started walking toward the box again, "I guess I'll have to tell them the truth. Good luck in your match, Deku."

I jogged off toward the class box and sat down with the rest of the students.

"Hey Nicky," Tsu greeted me, "Where were you?"

"Oh I was just running some errands for Aiz and Present Mic. Principal Nezu asked me to help out with a few things since I wasn't competing. I've mostly just been running messages around."

"Cool." Kaminari said.

We all sat in silence for a while and I after I watched Iida's matches, I noticed that something was very wrong. I followed him to the competitors break room and sat beside him at a table.

"Hey, Iida," I said, "You can talk to me you know. Is something wrong?"

His head was bowed toward the table, both arms clutching his head.

"I'm just waiting for a car, there's been a family emergency."

"What? Iida! Is Tensei okay? Your parents?"

"My brother..." he said, "he was attacked by the hero killer."

"Stain?!"

"Yes."

"Let me come with you! Let me talk to Tensei, check on him! Please! I'm his friend, Iida! Please?"


End file.
